


Te soñé.

by BleuNoir14



Category: SPAINRP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, fantasia erotica, volkacio - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuNoir14/pseuds/BleuNoir14
Summary: En donde Volkov tiene un pequeño accidente porque no puede dejar de pensar en la camisa blanca de Horacio.Volkacio/SpainRP.Historia disponible en:- Wattpad: BleuNoir14.- AO3: BleuNoir14.
Relationships: Horacio Pérez/Viktor Vólkov





	Te soñé.

El patrullaje matutino era la actividad más aburrida conocida en el universo. O, por lo menos, en comisaría, que era prácticamente más hogar que su propio hogar: su universo. Ningún delincuente estaba despierto por la mañana, no los buenos, pues sus colegas ya atendían un caso de robo de auto (en donde el delincuente no tuvo ni la oportunidad de arrancar) y un intento de asalto verdaderamente lamentable, mientras él daba vueltas sin rumbo dentro de su vehículo oficial.

Un semáforo en amarillo apareció en su trayecto para hacerlo todavía más tedioso. En una avenida de tres carriles, se detuvo en el de en medio, mirando vacíamente a la silenciosa radio de contacto que reposaba en el asiento del copiloto, deseoso de escuchar la voz de algún conocido que solicitara su ayuda para dejar de perder el tiempo en la nada.

No existió a su alrededor advertencia alguna para lo que se desataría en su pecho al volver la mirada al cruce peatonal frente a él: esa persona debía ser, _con toda la ironía que ello conllevaba_ , la persona más hermosa que había visto en toda su desafortunada vida.

Y fue menester para su mente recalcar la mordacidad de la situación que, sin advertencias, se le presentaba para darle una buena cachetada en toda la jodida cara, pues la persona causante de su falta de aire y de la repentina resequedad en su garganta no era nadie más que Horacio Pérez.

Así era. El hombre al que había rechazado e intentado sacar de cada una de sus posibilidades era quien en ese preciso momento causaba que su corazón escapara por su garganta al dedicarle la sonrisa más sincera que había recibido jamás desde la mitad del cruce. Quizá el hecho de que era demasiado temprano y el cúmulo de los días que llevaba sin dormir bien jugaron con su mente, pero al fijarse en la ropa que vestía el alumno de policía su mente simplemente se sumergió en un mar de posibilidades. Y ninguna de ellas implicaba su testaruda obsesión por pedirle que cambiara su peculiar estilo.

La playera blanca sin mangas que usaba debajo del vistoso abrigo largo era fácilmente enrollable, hacia arriba, para descubrir el torso moreno bien trabajado que alcanzaba a distinguir a través de la transparencia de la prenda. La sensación de la tela y la piel tibia apareció en sus dedos y palmas, como si lo estuviera desnudando en ese mismo instante.

Intentó apartar la mirada, no obstante, Horacio lo saludó con la mano con un movimiento coqueto. Lejos de molestarse (o de ser recíproco con el saludo), lo único que pudo pensar fue en cómo se sentiría esa mano sobre la erección que comenzaba a emerger entre sus piernas.

El punto más alto de su excitación vino cuando lo imaginó ahí debajo, manteniéndolo de rodillas con los dedos enredados en su polémica cresta pelirroja para que le proporcionara el placer oral que de pronto necesitaba más que nunca, con la misma devoción que mantuvo para acercarse a él, con el mismo anhelo que vio en sus ojos cuando le confesó sus sentimientos...

Cuando el conjunto de rasgos hipnotizantes desapareció de su vista se dio cuenta de que iba acompañado de su inseparable amigo Gustabo, con el cual intercambió palabras que no logró escuchar desde la esquina de la acera. En su lugar, escuchó los pitidos del auto detrás suyo que le exigía que avanzara de una buena vez, pues el verde del semáforo ya se mostraba frente a ellos.

En su (todavía) distraída mente, su primera reacción fue avanzar con dirección a la persona de su fantasía, lo cual causó ineludiblemente que se produjera un choque: para su fortuna, uno muy pequeño, para su desafortunada rutina, era lo justo para tener que llamar a las respectivas compañías de seguro.

—Comisario Volkov, ¿se encuentra usted bien? 

Volteó a la ventana a su izquierda desde la cual se asomaba Horacio al interior del vehículo sin ningún tipo de sentido común sobre la invasión del espacio personal.

—Deme espacio para salir, Horacio, sino no estaré bien.

El mencionado obedeció, dirigiéndose entonces al frente de la patrulla en donde lo alcanzó después de bajar.

—¿Viene con nosotros a comisaría? —ofreció el pelirrojo, dándole una pizca de esa sonrisa pura que comenzó todo el embrollo.

—Negativo. Tengo que hacerme cargo de esto ahora mismo —sacó su teléfono celular para realizar la llamada correspondiente.

—Pero, ¿está todo bien? ¿Usted está bien? —se acercó para cerciorarse. 

—Estoy bien, gracias. Claro que estaría mejor en otra situación, pero bueno, es lo que toca…

Trató de volver a la pantalla de su celular, sin embargo, Horacio volvió a hablar:

—¿Y cómo estaría mejor, comisario?

Preguntó intrigado, con un deje de coqueteo que no se escapó de sus oídos, insistiendo en mantener una conversación a pesar de las quejas de Gustabo sobre que llegarían tarde al trabajo. Y no supo el por qué (de nuevo), probablemente porque al verlo de cerca podía distinguir mejor la forma de su cuerpo debajo de la camisa blanca ligera o quizá por la cercanía a la que estaban, respirando la fragancia agradable que emanaba de su piel, pero su respuesta fue inesperada incluso para sí mismo.

—Estaré mejor esta noche a las diez en mi apartamento con una botella de vodka.

—¿Quiere que lleve vodka, entonces? —preguntó en un tono bajo, indiscretamente seductor.

Y así, de pronto, estaba ligando con Horacio al límite del cruce peatonal, en medio de un accidente que él mismo había provocado.

—Vaya a trabajar, que su compañero lo está dejando… —le advirtió señalando al otro con la cabeza—. Del vodka me encargo yo. No llegue tarde.

El de la cresta se despidió una vez más con ese gesto coqueto que le dio escalofríos en todas las zonas incorrectas de su cuerpo. Luego lo vio correr para alcanzar a su compañero, sin poder dejar de pensar en cuándo había sido la última vez que había deseado tanto acostarse con alguien tan… bueno, tan Horacio.

No. No había. Esta era la primera.

 _Govno_.

_"Y te soñé y ya no sé qué me pasó después,_   
_solo miré, te desnudé la piel, la secuestré_   
_y fuiste mío en un segundo que te soñé…”_


End file.
